leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
V5.4
* Visual (VFX) & Gameplay Update: ** ** |Release = February 25, 2015 |Related = Patch 5.4 notes |Prev = V5.3 |Next = V5.5 }} Sona DJSkin.jpg|Kinetic Splash Sona DJSkin Concussive.jpg|Concussive Splash Sona DJSkin Ethereal.jpg|Ethereal Splash Sona DJ Music sharing.png|Opt-in to DJ Sona's soundtrack from the scoreboard New Ultimate Skin: DJ Sona The ultimate skin, , has been added to the store. *The skin's retail price is and for the price you receive the DJ Sona skin, three summoner icons and three profile banners (one for each summoner icon). ** The skin will go on sale for 4 days at 2450 RP on her initial release (25% off). * DJ Sona is made up of what could most easily be described as three independent skins: Kinetic, Concussive and Ethereal. ** You can toggle between the modes by typing "/toggle" in chat or CTRL + 5. ** Each mode features a unique model, particle effects for each ability, quotes and a distinctive soundtrack that replaces the in-game soundtrack. * As with the standard soundtrack, Sona's three soundtracks build up as the game plays-out - interacting with various in-game events (such as first blood, kills, deaths). There are over three hours of music! ** Additionally, each of Sona's abilities — Power Chord, Hymn of Valor, Aria of Perseverance, Song of Celerity and Crescendo — will interact with her soundtrack; adding and subtracting layers to the music, changing the tempo, etc. * Sona's allies (but not her enemies) can opt-in to listening to Sona's music instead of the standard in-game soundtrack from the scoreboard. Sona has complete control of the soundtrack - her allies do not get to choose between Kinetic, Concussive or Ethereal. The following Summoner Icons have been added: ProfileIcon0778 DJ Sona Ethereal.png|DJ Sona (Ethereal) ProfileIcon0779 DJ Sona Concussive.png|DJ Sona (Concussive) ProfileIcon0780 DJ Sona Kinetic.png|DJ Sona (Kinetic) League of Legends 5.4 Champions ; Splash Updates :The following champions/skins have receive a new splash artwork: Katarina OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Katarina Tristana OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Tristana ;General * Fixed a bug where abilities that applied on-hit effects (e.g. Parrrley and Mystic Shot) would still deal damage through Spell Shields. ; * ** Fixed a bug where destroying a Sun Disc would count as destroying a structure in Spectator Mode. ; * General ** Fixed a bug where PEARL wouldn't always announce when Ezreal ranked his abilities. ; * ** Now only affects allies moving toward Janna. ** Range increased to 1250 from 1000. ** Bonus movement speed increased to 8% from 5%. * ** Passive's movement speed bonus increased to % from % . ; * Stats ** Base armor increased to 27 from 24. * ** Fixed a bug where enemies would occasionally get knocked up if they came in range immediately after Jarvan finished dashing. * ** No longer grants armor. ; * ** Tooltips updated to display the names of her guns. ; * ** Attack wind-up now scales with 66% of Kalista's attack speed, reduced from 100%. *** The attack wind up is the time between starting an attack and firing. is the only other champion with a modified attack wind up. *** This does not affect Kalista's damage-per-second in sustained attacks, but will affect her ability to attack-move. ; * ** Range reduced to 450 from 700. ** Mana cost reduced to | | | | }} from | | | | }}. ; * ** Assist timer reduced to 3 seconds. Katarina must have damaged the slain enemy in the last 3 seconds to get the reset. ; * **Fixed a bug where Glacial Path's end marker would sometimes be hidden by terrain. ; * Stats ** Base health regeneration reduced to from . * ** Health cost reduced to from . ** Now grants 75 bonus attack range on the empowered attack. * ** Health cost reduced to from . ** If cast on an ally, Mordekaiser will also gain Creeping Death's effects, and each gain 60 flat movement speed bonus when moving towards each other. ** Base damage per second reduced to 20 / 32 / 44 / 56 / 68 from 24 / 38 / 54 / 66 / 80. ** AP scaling reduced to from . *** Enemies will not take double damage if multiple Creeping Deaths overlap. * ** Mordekaiser now gains and instead of and . ** Slaved ghost now only gains bonus AD}} from . ; * ** Trophy effect moved into Rengar's passive - items removed. ; * ** Collision width of Dark Spheres increased. ; * ** Fixed a bug where Super Teemo couldn't fly. * ** Fixed a bug where there was no sound or particle effect on Panda Teemo. ; * ** Fixed a bug where the range indicator had disappeared. ; * General ** New ability effects. * ** Now a linear colliding skillshot, but can hit two targets. *** Ability power gain can be triggered up to twice per cast. ** Range increased to 850 from 650. ** Cooldown changed to seconds from . * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 10 at all ranks. * ** Now has a seconds delay and warning particles before the walls appear. ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Range increased to 700 from 650. * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . ** Mana cost reduced to 125 at all ranks from . ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ; * ** Maximum stun duration reduced to seconds from . ; * ** Fixed a bug where the third strike wasn't applying a knockup. ; * General ** New ability icons. ** New ability effects. * Stats ** Attack range reduced to 550 from 600. ** Base armor increased to from . ** Attack frame improved. * ** Zilean throws a time-delayed bomb at the target location that explodes after a short delay, dealing magic damage to all enemies in an area. The bomb will bind to the first unit that enters its epicenter, prioritizing champions. ** Detonation time reduced to 3 seconds from 4. ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . ** If a target picks up a second bomb while already carrying one, the first bomb will detonate early - also stunning all enemies in the blast for seconds. ** Cooldown changed to seconds from 10 at all ranks. ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Range increased to 900 from 700. * ** No longer affects . * ** Mana cost reduced to seconds from 80 at all ranks. ** Cooldown reduced to 15 seconds at all ranks from 20. ** Range reduced to 550 from 700. ** Range is now calculated edge-to-edge instead of center-to-center. ** Movement modifier increased to % from 55% at all ranks. ** Movement modifier duration reduced to seconds at all ranks from . * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 180 at all ranks. ** Duration reduced to 5 seconds from 7. Items ; * Fixed a bug where the passive wasn't actually blocking spell damage. ; / / / * Cost to swap increased to 255 from 0. This is the financial equivalent of selling the item and buying an alternative - there is no longer a saving. ; * Cooldown at level 9 increased to 75 from 60. ; * Attack damage reduced to 40 from 45. ; * Void Gates ** Improved "nearest lane" AI. ** Will now re-scan for the nearest lane when its target turret is destroyed. Summoner spells ; * Removed from the game. ; * Range reduced to 500 from 760. * Targeting now measured from edge-to-edge instead of center-to-center.Riot Pwyff describing Smite's range changesRiot Meddler explaining Smite's range changes ** Effective range is not reduced versus monsters, due to their large hit boxes. Game Client ; Relative Team Colors * There is now an option to make the allied team always appear blue and the enemy team always appear red. This is enabled by default. ; Camera Controls * New Semi-Locked option has been added. While camera lock is enabled, you will be able to pan the camera (as with unlocked camera) but your champion will always remain in view. ; Drag Scroll Lock * Default key-binding removed (previously Shift + Ctrl + S). * The ability to assign a hotkey to Drag Scroll has been added to the Camera Control menu. General * Minions ** Melee and caster minions now have four different animations based on how they die. * Wards ** Classic skinned wards are now longer abnormally large. Patch Rundown References de:V5.4 es:V5.4 pl:V5.4 Category:Patch notes